Una gran ayuda
by Isuki Uchiha
Summary: Reto: "La quincena de Itachi uke" / AU / Itachi se encuentra muy agobiado por todos los trabajos que tiene que hacer para la universidad y por eso no puede ver a su pareja, Minato, quien decide tomar las riendas del asunto


**¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Bueno, hoy es el tercer día del reto "La quincena de Itachi uke" y ha llegado mi turno ^^ He de decir que este es mi primer MinaIta y me ha hecho doble ilusión hacerlo, porque es una pareja que me encanta y tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir algo de ellos y, además, es un fic para incluirlo en este reto tan guay :P Espero que os guste!**

**Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, son de su autor Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Una gran ayuda<strong>

Eran ya las nueve menos cuarto de la noche y los alumnos de último año de universidad se encontraban aún dando clase. Impacientes, no veían la hora de salir de ese horripilante lugar y de que el profesor dejara su perorata hasta la siguiente clase, porque ya no podían más. A esas horas se debía estar en casa, relajado, no repasando cosas que seguro que en la vida real nunca se necesitarían.

- Para la semana que viene quiero que me traigáis un análisis del libro que os he nombrado hoy. Eso es todo. Hasta mañana.

La clase protestó al unísono. Era el quinto trabajo que le enviaban en lo que iba de semana, y aún estaban a miércoles. Eso, sin contar el resto de tareas de otras asignaturas que se debían entregar más tarde. Y, lo que era peor, podría haber más.

- ¡Esto es indignante! –se quejó un muchacho rubio en la sexta fila.

- No consigues nada con enfadarte, Deidara.

El menor miró a su amigo con indignación.

- Al menos me hago oír, no como tú, Sasori.

- Demasiado, diría yo.

El ojiazul infló los mofletes, molesto. Siguió recogiendo sus pertenencias hasta que miró a su otro amigo, quien había mirado la escena como sin nada. Deidara le llamó la atención, zarandeándole suavemente.

- Itachi, ¿a que tengo razón? –preguntó, buscando apoyo.

El moreno alzó la vista hasta encarar a su compañero, quien esperaba impaciente su respuesta.

- Menos hablar y más trabajar. Hasta mañana, chicos –respondió antes de recoger sus cosas y salir por la puerta.

- ¡Aguafiestas!

- Eso te pasa por preguntar al Uchiha –apuntó el pelirrojo.

- Tengo razón, no hay más que hablar –se cruzó de brazos, convencido- nos matan a trabajos y no nos dejan tiempo para vivir en paz. Lo que pasa que ese chico es muy orgulloso, ¡uhn!

- Claro, claro. Vámonos a casa, venga, que es tarde –sentenció Sasori.

Itachi salió al exterior del aulario y la fría brisa le heló la cara. El invierno estaba a punto de hacer su aparición, con lo que la facultad parecería aún más lúgubre y tétrica por la noche de lo que de por sí ya era. Sacó una chaqueta de la mochila para abrigarse y, por inercia, cogió el móvil para mirar la hora.

- Genial –musitó.

Tenía tres llamadas perdidas. No había podido cogerlo porque lo tenía en silencio para no molestar en clase, ya que si sonaba un móvil, el profesor lo confiscaba. Borró rápidamente esas llamadas y marcó el número de teléfono que le había llamado antes. Al segundo toque una alegre voz contestó.

- ¡Itachi! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Y las clases? Has salido muy tarde hoy, ¿no? ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte?

El moreno ya se esperaba esa ristra de preguntas, una tras otra y rápidamente formuladas por parte de la otra persona.

- Pareces mi madre, Minato –contestó agotado.

- No soy tu madre, soy tu novio y por eso me preocupo por ti, señor autosuficiente.

Itachi tuvo que alejar un poco el auricular por miedo a quedarse sordo por los gritos del rubio.

- Vale, vale. Escucha, me voy a casa. Acaban de mandarme otro trabajo y tengo que ponerme al día con las prácticas de otra asignatura.

Minato suspiró, apenado.

- Está bien. Cuando tengas tiempo hablamos para poder quedar, que hace mucho que no salimos –apuntó en tono apesadumbrado.

El menor se entristeció y dio gracias de que nadie le hubiera visto poner esa expresión, especialmente el ojiazul. No quería preocuparle en absoluto.

- Vale, ya hablamos.

- Un beso. ¡Te quiero! –se despidió el mayor.

El Uchiha suspiró y guardó el móvil de nuevo en la mochila. Debía reconocer que sentía mucha pena por Minato. Llevaban tres semanas sin verse por culpa de las muchísimas tareas que la universidad le mandaba. El mayor siempre le llamaba varias veces al día: por la mañana, para darle ánimos y desearle un buen día; a mediodía, para preguntarle qué tal la mañana y, por la noche, para despedirse hasta el día siguiente. El moreno no lo reconocería delante de él, pero agradecía tanta atención por parte del rubio, aparte de que se preguntaba cuándo sacaba el tiempo para llamarle, porque su trabajo también era bastante farragoso. Pero estaba ahí siempre, apoyándole y había veces en las que se sentía mal consigo mismo por no poder corresponderle de la misma manera. Sabía de sobra que una relación no se mantenía por sí sola sólo con llamadas de teléfono todos los días, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Era la única manera en la que podían estar en contacto.

Itachi salió de su trance, se abrigó bien y regresó a casa sin dejar de pensar en su novio y no pudo evitar comenzar a darle vueltas a todo lo que le había hecho cambiar ese loco y ruidoso rubio con respecto al amor y a las parejas. Sonrió de medio lado. Era algo que ni él mismo se explicaba.

Al llegar, dejó sus cosas en un salón repleto de papeles, apuntes y una montaña de libros relacionados con las diferentes asignaturas que cursaba. La estancia era un completo desastre, pero el chico no tenía tiempo en recogerlo todo. Ya lo haría cuando esa locura de cuatrimestre acabase. Fue a darse una reconfortante ducha y a picar algo mientras revisaba minuciosamente las noticias del periódico del día que probablemente le preguntarían al día siguiente. Cuando fue a fregar el plato de la cena, el teléfono fijo sonó. Rápidamente, fue a contestar antes de que se cortara.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Hola!

Itachi rodó los ojos. Ahí estaba otra vez.

- ¿Has cenado algo? Ya sabes que tienes que comer, que no quiero que caigas enfermo.

- Ahora mismo acabo de tomar algo –contestó con parsimonia.

- Así me gusta –dijo complacido- Por cierto, Itachi –su tono de voz pasó a ser serio.

- Dime.

El moreno se esperaba lo que venía a continuación.

- ¿Quieres que vaya para allá? –preguntó, casi en tono de súplica- prometo que no te voy a molestar.

- Minato, no molestas –le intentó convencer- pero ya sabes que no doy abasto con tanto y no quiero que estés aquí sin hacer nada. Lo siento.

- Está bien, no pasa nada. Pero no te acuestes muy tarde, por favor.

- Tú tampoco, que también tienes lo tuyo con el trabajo.

- Vale. ¡Hasta mañana!

- Hasta mañana.

Itachi se apoyó contra la pared tras colgar el teléfono. Odiaba decirle que no a Minato. Se sentía fatal cada vez que lo hacía, y eso era a diario. Aunque no lo dijera de viva voz, quería ver a su pareja, por supuesto, pero también quería sacarse el último año de carrera a la primera y largarse de esa universidad. Esperaba que el mayor lo comprendiera desde un principio, pero no paraba de ponerle en la tesitura de tenerle que decir que "no" a si podían verse. Y tampoco le iba a decir que hiciera el favor de que no preguntara más, porque quizás le haría daño. El moreno suspiró. Había veces que no comprendía cómo siendo Minato el mayor de los dos se podía comportar como un crío. Aunque, pensó, que esa había sido una de las muchas cosas que hicieron que se enamorara de él hace ya dos años y medio. Se llevó el dedo índice a la sien y la masajeó con suavidad. La cabeza le iba a estallar de tanto pensar y pensar. Miró con horror la ristra de papeles que había encima de la mesa y se armó de valor para seguir con los trabajos.

- Cuanto antes empiece, antes terminaré –se dijo, intentando animarse mientras tomaba asiento.

Las horas pasaron rapidísimo esa noche y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, eran ya las cuatro de la madrugada y aún debía repasar otro tema más, pero el muchacho se caía de sueño, no se tenía casi en pie. Como pudo, se levantó de la silla y fue a su cuarto, cayendo de cualquier manera en la cama y quedándose dormido al instante. Mañana seguiría con eso.

El jueves fue un calco del día anterior para Itachi. Se despertó con la llamada de Minato y fue a hacer lo que no pudo acabar la noche anterior; luego, se hizo cualquier cosa para comer y salió corriendo hacia la facultad a pasar las ocho horas más tediosas de su vida. Por suerte, ese día los profesores no mandaron ninguna práctica o trabajo, por lo que los alumnos, incluido el Uchiha, respiraron aliviados. Al caer la noche y, con ella, la llegada a casa, el teléfono sonó, como todos los días.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Buenas noches, Itachi! ¿Qué tal ha ido el día? –se le notaba expectante.

- Agotador.

- Bueno, pues esta noche a dormir temprano, que mañana tienes que estar descansado, que habrá una sorpresa para ti, jiji.

El moreno se quedó pasmado durante unos segundos. Cuando Minato ponía ese tono de voz era porque algo tramaba. Y nada bueno, la mayoría de las veces. Agarró el auricular, nervioso.

- ¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa?

- Si te lo dijera ya no lo sería, ¿no crees?

- Minato, no me asustes –se temía lo peor.

- ¡No es nada malo, jo! –puso voz infantil- mañana déjate llevar. Ve a clase y haz lo que haces normalmente, yo me ocupo del resto, ¿vale?

Itachi estuvo tentado a decirle que no valía, pero al mayor se le notaba emocionado y decidido a hacer lo que sea que hubiese planeado para el día siguiente. Así que, tal y como le había aconsejado su chico, se dejó llevar.

- Vale.

- Bien, pues… ¡Hasta mañana! –se despidió.

El moreno no quiso darle vueltas a lo que había ideado la mente de ese rubio loco, así que, sin pensar en nada más, fue a realizar su tarea como todas las noches de las últimas tres semanas.

Las clases del viernes habían sido como las del resto de días anteriores: largas, aburridas, liosas y complicadas de sobrellevar. Menos mal que ya había acabado todo por esa semana y ahora se presentaban dos días en los que poder adelantar trabajos.

Itachi no había pensado en todo el día en lo que habló con el rubio la noche anterior, pero, ahora que había llegado el momento, se sentía nervioso. Al salir del aulario, escuchó a dos muchachas de su clase hablar no se qué de un chico rubio guapísimo que parecía que esperaba a alguien junto a un coche negro. El moreno no lo dudó ni un segundo, era él. Siempre provocaba esa reacción en las chicas, también en los chicos, por supuesto, con lo que debía andar con mil ojos cada vez que salían juntos. Al acercarse más a la salida le vio. Llevaba unos vaqueros azules desgastados que hacían juego con sus zapatillas deportivas y una chaqueta negra que contrastaba claramente con el tono de su pelo. Un pelo revuelto y desaliñado que le quedaba genial y que le daba un toque más atractivo si podía. El estómago de Itachi dio un vuelco cuando la mirada de su chico se cruzó con la suya y éste le sonrió con esa alegría que le caracterizaba y que, para qué negarlo, le encantaba. Siguió caminando hasta tenerle cara a cara, momento en que el rubio se abalanzó sobre él dándole un cálido abrazo que devolvió con cariño. Estuvieron así un largo rato, hasta que Minato hizo ademán de besarle, pero se detuvo por respeto a Itachi. Al moreno no le gustaban las muestras excesivas de cariño en público, sobre todo los besos.

- Buenas noches –saludó el mayor una vez se separaron.

- Hola.

- Aquí tienes tu sorpresa –dijo, señalándose a sí mismo.

Itachi no lo comprendió.

- No sabía que fueses tan vanidoso –bromeó.

- No es eso, tonto –el menor le miro, amenazante- me refiero a que la sorpresa que te tenía preparada es que este fin de semana lo pasaré contigo ayudándote con tus trabajos –sonrió.

El ojinegro se quedó sin habla. Seguro que el propio Minato tenía un montón de cosas que hacer más importantes que ayudar a un estudiante de último año a hacer sus deberes y, sin embargo, había dejado todo de lado por echarle una mano y estar con él. En ese instante sintió que podría quererle incluso un poco más de lo que ya lo hacía. Luego se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando esas cosas y no supo cómo tomárselo.

- Venga, sube al coche –le indicó- que la cena estará casi lista.

- ¿La cena?

- Sí. Antes de venir he ido a la pizzería de al lado de tu casa y he encargado dos. Así no tendremos que cocinar.

Itachi volvió a quedarse sin palabas. Minato lo tenía todo planeado, no valía de nada quejarse. Sin más, se subió al auto y el mayor le imitó, pero colocándose en el asiento del conductor. Una vez estuvieron dentro, ahora sí. Minato no pudo más y besó a su novio. Fue un beso lento y suave en el que los dos muchachos se saboreaban el uno al otro como si no lo hubieran hecho nunca. Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que se besaban y por eso lo estaban disfrutando poco a poco. Al rato, tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

- No sabes las ganas que tenía de esto –afirmó Minato cuando arrancó el coche.

Itachi sonrió de medio lado, dando a entender que él también deseaba volver a besarle.

El trayecto hasta la casa del moreno se les hizo cortísimo. Durante el viaje, la pareja se puso al día de las cosas que habían hecho durante los días que no se habían visto y que se les había olvidado contarse por teléfono; también, de otras cuestiones sin importancia que conseguían incluso sacar una sonrisa al Uchiha, quien seguía fascinado por la determinación de su pareja. Al llegar, fueron en busca de su cena e inmediatamente subieron al apartamento.

- ¡Madre mía! ¡No me esperaba esto de ti, Itachi! –exclamó sorprendido al ver el desastre en el salón.

- Tampoco es para tanto, así que haz el favor de quitar esa cara de terror y entra en casa si no quieres quedarte en el rellano –amenazó.

Minato entró con cautela en el piso, observando detenidamente en lo que se había convertido la estancia. Iba casi de puntillas, temiendo pisar algún papel importante de los que había esparcidos por el suelo.

- Exagerado –le recriminó el moreno cuando llegó con las pizzas- vamos a cenar.

- ¡Vale!

La cena transcurrió en calma y entre risas. De vez en cuando el mayor se acercaba a su chico para acariciarle el rostro, asegurándose de que de verdad estaba ahí con él, a su lado. Itachi, por su parte, agradecía el no estar solo. Minato le hacía una compañía difícil de sustituir. Al terminar de comer, recogieron todo y comenzaron a trabajar. Sin pausa, pero sin prisa.

Itachi estaba encantado con la ayuda del rubio. Resultó ser muy eficiente a la hora de buscar datos y de redactar documentos, aparte de que era muy inteligente y le explicaba las cosas muchísimo mejor de lo que lo hacían sus profesores de la universidad. Así, sí que daba gusto hacer ese tipo de tareas.

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta eran las cinco de la mañana, pero ya habían acabado con todos los trabajos, todas las prácticas y todos los comentarios que debía entregar el moreno. Incluso les dio tiempo a recoger un poco el desorden de papeles y libros del salón, dejándolo más despejado. Agotados, la pareja se dejó caer en el sillón.

- Ha sido durísimo –dijo entre suspiros- ¿Tus profesores no piensan en que tenéis una vida fuera de la facultad?

- No, no lo piensan. Sólo se limitan a ordenar y exigir.

Minato resopló como un niño indignado e Itachi no pudo evitar reírse. El rubio era así y así le quería. Sin pensar, se recostó en el pecho del mayor y le abrazó, gesto que el rubio devolvió, dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

- Gra… gracias por tu ayuda –dijo.

- No ha sido nada. Me alegro haberte echado una mano, aunque –levantó el rostro de su chico suavemente- ahora llega el momento en que me premias por haberte ayudado –y le besó con ternura.

Itachi rio para sí y respondió al beso con ganas. Un beso que poco a poco se convirtió en hambriento y voraz por parte de ambos. Las manos de Minato subían y bajaban por la espalda de su pareja quien se dejaba hacer, deseoso porque el contacto fuera a más. Tras un largo rato de caricias y besos desenfrenados, el mayor paró y miró a su amante con gesto pícaro.

- Será mejor que vayamos a la cama, que el sillón es muy incómodo, ¿no crees?

Itachi asintió y antes de levantarse, despojó a su chico de la camiseta que llevaba, dejando su torso expuesto a sus traviesas manos, que no tardaron en acariciar el pecho bien definido del rubio. Entre besos y sin tropezarse, fueron hasta la habitación donde Minato recostó a su pareja en la cama y él se subió encima, quedando muy pegados. Itachi gimió de placer al sentir el cuerpo de su novio tan cerca del suyo, pero quería más, quería mucho más.

Alargó las manos hasta tocar el rostro del ojiazul y lo acercó hasta él para besarle con ansia, introduciendo la lengua en la boca de su chico, quien se sorprendió ante el gesto. Minato levantó un momento al Uchiha para poder quitarle la camiseta y le recostó de nuevo, suavemente. Ansioso, comenzó a degustar esa pálida piel que le volvía loco y de la que, estaba convencido, nunca se cansaría. Repartió besos y lengüetazos por todo el cuello y pecho del menor, estimulándole de mil y una formas diferentes. Itachi, quien se retorcía de gusto, en un acto reflejo levantó las caderas, consiguiendo que ambas erecciones se tocaran, lo que provocó que los dos chicos gimieran al unísono y siguieran friccionando sus penes con desesperación, aún con los pantalones puestos. Pero no podían estar así mucho tiempo. Con rapidez, el mayor desabrochó los pantalones de su chico y se los arrancó, junto con los bóxers, dejando libre el erecto pene del Uchiha. Minato rió satisfecho al comprobar el efecto que tenía en el menor y él mismo se despojó rápidamente de lo que le quedaba de ropa, quedando en las mismas condiciones que su amante. Itachi también sonrió orgulloso al ver la prominente erección de su amante.

El rubio se posicionó encima del ojinegro, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo completamente, sin ningún tejido de por medio y gimió, al igual que Itachi. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se sentían el uno al otro y querían disfrutar de ese momento. Minato llevó tres dedos a los labios del Uchiha para que los lamiera y le alzó con ternura las caderas, dejándole expuesto. Cuando estuvieron bien lubricados, el rubio bajó hasta el rostro de su chico para besarle, al tiempo en que metía el primer dígito en su entrada. Itachi no protestó, por lo que el mayor metió un segundo dedo, ansioso.

- Estoy listo –dijo con la voz entrecortada debido a la excitación- quiero tenerte dentro.

Minato sonrió y le besó con cariño mientras le penetraba con cuidado, intentando no dañar el cuerpo de la persona que más quería. Despacio, consiguió entrar en él por completo, consiguiendo que Itachi gimiera de puro placer. La sensación era indescriptible y Minato comenzó un lento vaivén, sintiendo cada embestida, cada gesto de su chico, cada gemido que salía de su garganta. Estaban en el cielo y no querían que eso acabara nunca.

- Mi-Minato –le llamó- más rápido –pidió.

Dicho y hecho, el rubio aceleró sus embestidas, consiguiendo más gemidos por parte del menor, quien cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar de la sensación. Con una mano, el ojiazul empezó a masturbar el pene de su chico para que así tuviera el doble de placer y, en poco tiempo, alcanzó el orgasmo, llenando los estómagos de los dos de un fluido blanquecino. A los pocos segundos, fue Minato quien acabó dentro de su amante, llenándole con su cálida esencia. Agotado, se dejó caer encima del ojinegro, quien le recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Estuvieron así un largo rato hasta que, con cuidado, Minato salió de su chico y se recostó a su lado, abrazándole con dulzura y acariciándole la cara suavemente. Itachi, casi dormido, le miró y sonrió, agradecido. A los pocos minutos, ya con las respiraciones normalizadas, el mayor habló.

- ¿De verdad que ya no tienes nada que hacer?

- De verdad. Me has ayudado mucho –respondió con sinceridad.

Minato le besó en la frente.

- Este fin de semana me toca descansar. Y todo gracias a ti –apuntó Itachi.

- Eso será si te dejo –sentenció con picardía mientras le abrazaba más fuerte.

Estaba claro que en esos dos días la pareja iba a aprovechar cada segundo que tuvieran. Ahora iba a ser el dormitorio el que quedaría hecho un desastre, pero seguro que eso no les importaba en absoluto.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, pues este ha sido el fic, ¿qué tal?<strong>

**Una cosa antes de despedirme: gracias, Itara por tenerme en cuenta para este reto ^^**

**¡Gracias por leer! :D**


End file.
